Bonne fête, Esdras!
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: Un one shot pour l'anniv' de mon poulpe gazon volant préféré!


Salut les gens! Aujourd'hui, je publie un petit one shot que j'ai écrit pour la fête de mon amie, qui est aujourd'hui même.

* * *

Ton cheval sortit des bois à vive allure pour galoper dans un grande clairière. Sur son dos, tu pouvais sentir le vent caresser ta chevelure et tes ailes. Cette sensation sur tes plumes te donnait l'envie de tout simplement déployer les ailes pour prendre ton envol. Un regard en arrière te fit changer d'avis.

Ton poursuivant, sur son propre cheval, n'était pas loin derrière et tu étais parfaitement décidée à gagner cette course dans la forêt. Tu atteignis la limite que vous aviez déterminé plus tôt seulement quelque secondes avant lui.

Un sourire glorieux sur les lèvres, tu descendis de ta monture pour aller à la rencontre de l'elfe blond platine. '' Je dois l'admettre… Tu es forte à ce jeu, Esdras. Te dit-il.

\- Seulement forte? Je t'ai carrément battu, Legolas! Toi qui te vantais toujours d'être le meilleur cavalier…

-Tu ne m'as pas _carrément battu…_ Ton cheval est juste plus rapide.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'accepte tout simplement pas le fait que je suis meilleure que toi?

\- Parce que personne n'est meilleur que moi! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Alors, tu veux manger ou pas?

\- Je meurs de faim!''

La chevauché vous avait pris l'après-midi au complet et le soleil était près à se coucher. Vous étiez maintenant arrivés au Lac Interdit, endroit où vous vous étiez rencontrés. Legolas ramassa le panier qu'il avait apporté, celui-ci était rempli de nourriture. Il monta au sommet du grand rocher qui surplombait le Lac et te tendit la main pour t'aider à le rejoindre. De là-haut, la vue était à couper le souffle. On y voyait tout le Lac, sur lequel se reflétait à cette heure le soleil couchant, ainsi qu'une immense prairie dans laquelle quelque chevaux sauvages galopaient paisiblement. Sans mot devant un tel paysage, tu failli ne pas voir venir la pomme que l'elfe te lançait. Il était assis dans la mousse qui poussait sur le rocher, les jambes étendues devant lui, et t'invita à faire de même. Le repas se fit en silence, ton regard se promenant du coucher de soleil aux yeux bleu de Legolas dans lesquels se reflétait la couleur pastelle du couchant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers toi, tu détourna les yeux. Tu sentais tes joues s'empourprer et il rit légèrement, te faisant devenir encore plus rouges.

Bientôt, le soleil avait complètement disparu, vous laissant sous la seule lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Osant reporter le regard sur l'elfe, tu remarqua qu'il était totalement plongé dans la contemplation du ciel et tu décida de profiter de sa distraction. Dans un geste rapide, tu poussa ton ami dans le Lac. En entendant le ''plouf'' qui signifiait qu'il était bien tomber dans l'eau, tu poussa un cri de victoire avant d'éclater de rire. '' Ça n'a rien de drôle! s'exclama l'elfe.

\- Oh, mon cher ami! Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça sans me retrouver dans l'eau avec toi!

\- Tu va voir, la prochaine fois! Tu tombera encore avec moi!''

Dans la victoire, tu ne remarqua pas à quel point tu étais près du bord du rocher et tu fini par perdre l'équilibre pour te retrouver dans l'eau avec Legolas, provoquant l'hilarité chez l'elfe. Tu sortis du Lac en vitesse, contrariée, avant de secouer tes ailes vivement pour en chasser le liquide clair. Ton ami te rejoignit rapidement. '' On rentre?

\- Ouais. Mon frère va s'inquiéter pour moi.''

La chevauché pour revenir fut moins longue que l'aller et le royaume des elfes fut en vue seulement deux heures plus tard. Une fois les pieds à terre, Legolas s'approcha de toi. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de toi. Tu étais trop gênée par le geste pour bouger alors tu resta là, le regard plongé dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait les étoiles briller dans les tiens.

Sans prévenir, il fini par plaquer ses lèvres sur les tiennes, mettant un bras autour de ta taille pour t'attirer à lui. Il rompit le baiser au bout d'un moment. '' C'était quoi, ça? Tu demanda.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-il.

\- Je… Je t'aime aussi…''

Il enroula ses bras autour de toi dans une étreinte chaleureuse et murmura à ton oreille '' Joyeux anniversaire, Esdras.''.

* * *

BONNE FÊTE' ESDRASSICHOU!


End file.
